1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a disc device having a processing mechanism for executing recording or reproduction processing on a disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, parallel ATAs (PATAs) are mainly used as interfaces for connecting a disc device to a personal computer. A PATA interface connector includes a separate power supply unit, and a separate signal unit, each of which is installed on a main printed circuit board at the back end of an optical disc device.
Plural control ICs are installed in a control board and contained in a disc device. A DSP for controlling an entire disc device is put at the center of the main printed circuit board. A voltage regulator IC, flash memory IC, analog front end IC (AFE) for processing pickup signals, and mechanism driver IC for rotating a disc have to be efficiently arranged around a DSP in light of efficiency in wiring patterns formed between those ICs and the DSP.
FIG. 5 in JP2006-99856 A discloses an invention including plural ICs efficiently arranged on a printed circuit board. Since a motor driver is positioned at a corner opposite a power supply unit in a serial ATA interface connector via a HDC/MPC, a pattern from a power supply unit to a driver IC is formed in an X-Y direction using an end area of the main printed circuit board.
JP2001-101829 A discloses a floppy disc device having an interface connector and being downsized and thinned by arranging connectors and IO terminals, which may cause noise in other components or signal crossing, as far apart as possible in a control circuit board.
JP60-263370 A discloses arranging, in a floppy disc device, a recording or reproduction circuit and a motor control circuit as far apart as possible to avoid the effects of noise.
Recently, serial ATA (SATA) interfaces that enable high speed serial data transfer have been used, instead of the PATAs, as interfaces for connecting optical disc devices as typified by CD or DVD devices to a personal computer.
Data transfer using SATA interfaces is more susceptible to pattern impedance in a control main printed circuit board or noise caused by wires, etc., compared with data transfer using PATAs. For example, if a wiring pattern between a power supply unit in a SATA connector and a driver IC becomes long, the generated noise will affect the SATA interface performance. The same problem occurs in the case where a wiring pattern between a driver IC and a connector for a motor, or similar, driven by the driver IC is long.
Arranging a power supply unit in a SATA connector and a driver IC very close to each other is conceivable, but pattern impedance problems occur if the distance from a signal unit in the SATA connector and a DSP becomes long. To solve those problems, an object of the invention is to provide a disc device capable of offering good SATA interface performance by optimizing the placement of a SATA connector with respect to a control board to solve problems concerning noise or unnecessary radiation.